


Joey Drew and His Demon Crew

by Moptop



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Wall-E - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Demon crew - Freeform, M/M, Mental Illness, Sad, made me cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 00:26:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13469817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moptop/pseuds/Moptop
Summary: Henry goes on a wild adventure through The not so abandoned Joey Drew Studios.





	Joey Drew and His Demon Crew

Henry wandered through the halls of the abandoned 30’s animation studio tightly gripping the axe he had worked so hard to acquire. When Henry had first seen the axe, he had thought it was the most beautiful axe ever and he decided to kill all his friends and family in order to impress the axe.

He had only one person left to brutally slaughter, Joey Drew who used to be successful in animation, but then some type of drug or something like that and hasn’t been seen since. Henry had no idea where to find Joey but he know his axe would be his guide.

And that’s how Henry found himself where he was. In an abandoned building he used to know searching for his former best friend so he could decapitate him with an axe.

Suddenly, he turned a corner and there stood Joey Drew and his Demon Crew, But with only one Demon, an angel and a... dog?

“Joey Drew!” Shouted Henry even though he was standing directly in front of Joey and had no need to shout. “How do you do?!” Obviously Henry didn’t really care how Joey was doing, but he’s had this disease since childhood that makes it so that whenever he says ‘Joey Drew’ he has to say something that rhymes afterwards.

“Henry Stein!” Joey shouted back, “I am going to rhyme just like you!... do.”

“What?”

“Never mind, now behold my musical group!” Drew announced pointing at the three figures behind him. “We are Joey Drew and the Demon Crew!” Suddenly, everyone had instruments and Joey had a microphone he started talking, singing? Whatever he was doing, I’m a monotone voice as his crew began to play. “Joey, Joey Drew, how are you? Demon Crew is the greatest, this song is sposored by crunchy roll. Watch anime!”

Once Joeys horrendous song thing was finished, Henry chopped his head off with his axe and then his other limbs as well. It was then he heard a new voice coming from behind him.

“Senpai where are you?” Sammy asked “AHRGGAH!!!” He screamed when he saw Joey’s dead body and limbed scrawled across the wooden floor.

To avoid getting caught, Henry dashed for the exit, trampling over Joeys lifeless face in the process, Tarkington his beloved axe along with him. Nobody followed.

About four hours later Wall-E Franks came across the dead body of what used to be his boss. Sammy was kneeling next to it making horrible screaming sounds as though he was possessed by some sort of demonic entity.

“Don’t be upsetti, have some spaghetti!” Wall-E exclaimed in an optimistic fashion like he always did. He then took out his magical janitor mop and cleaned up the bloody mess Joey so rudely left behind when Henry murderd him.

Sammy was so impressed by Wall-Es mopping skills he decided to become forever loyal to his new senpai. “I love you senpai!” Sammy shouted out wanting Wall-E to know how he felt.

“Cool!” Wall-E optimistically exclaimed, “I have a fan!” He then began to skip off out of the room and down the hall, his flowery ora and his biggest fan Samual Lawrence with his new Wall-E mask on following close behind.

Little did they know, deep inside the far left corner of the room, there stood a heartbroken Bendy, now weeping because he was no longer Sammy’s senpai, he no longer had a fan.


End file.
